Yakuza 0
Yakuza 0 is a NicoB Let's Play of Yakuza 0, the first Yakuza let's play on the channel. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= THUG LIFE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 1 - Walkthrough Playthrough EXPULSION - Let's Play - Yakuza - 2 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE SHADOW MAN - Let's Play - Yakuza - 3 - Walkthrough Playthrough KING OF THE DANCE FLOOR - Let's Play - Yakuza - 4 - Walkthrough Playthrough QUESTIONABLE INTENTIONS - Let's Play - Yakuza - 5 - Walkthrough Playthrough SERVICE WITH A SMILE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 6 - Walkthrough Playthrough BATTER UP - Let's Play - Yakuza - 7 - Walkthrough Playthrough WHATEVER IT TAKES - Let's Play - Yakuza - 8 - Walkthrough Playthrough DO THE HUSTLE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 9 - Walkthrough Playthrough STAB IN THE DARK - Let's Play - Yakuza - 10 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE CIVILIAN - Let's Play - Yakuza - 11 - Walkthrough Playthrough THIS IS THRILLER - Let's Play - Yakuza - 12 - Walkthrough Playthrough MONEY BATTLE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 13 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE VIDEO GIRL - Let's Play - Yakuza - 14 - Walkthrough Playthrough KIRYU'S FUTURE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 15 - Walkthrough Playthrough CATFIGHT CLUB - Let's Play - Yakuza - 16 - Walkthrough Playthrough HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DOMINATRIX - Let's Play - Yakuza - 17 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FIVE BILLIONAIRES - Let's Play - Yakuza - 18 - Walkthrough Playthrough JOB INTERVIEW - Let's Play - Yakuza - 19 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE POCKET CIRCUIT ARC - Let's Play - Yakuza - 20 - Walkthrough Playthrough WHAT THE CLUCK?! - Let's Play - Yakuza - 21 - Walkthrough Playthrough DRAGON OF DOJIMA - Let's Play - Yakuza - 22 - Walkthrough Playthrough MAN WITH A BAT TATTOO - Let's Play - Yakuza - 23 - Walkthrough Playthrough TO SAVE A LIFE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 24 - Walkthrough Playthrough SO FABULOUS - Let's Play - Yakuza - 25 - Walkthrough Playthrough LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! - Let's Play - Yakuza - 26 - Walkthrough Playthrough DADDY MAJIMA - Let's Play - Yakuza - 27 - Walkthrough Playthrough DANCING GODS - Let's Play - Yakuza - 28 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE LIFE AND TIMES OF MR. LIBIDO - Let's Play - Yakuza - 29 - Walkthrough Playthrough FACE THE PAST - Let's Play - Yakuza - 30 - Walkthrough Playthrough FANTASY ZONE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 31 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE TOP TIER - Let's Play - Yakuza - 32 - Walkthrough Playthrough MAD DOG OF SHIMANO - Let's Play - Yakuza - 33 - Walkthrough Playthrough MAN HUNT - Let's Play - Yakuza - 34 - Walkthrough Playthrough FINDING LOVE - Let's Play - Yakuza - 35 - Walkthrough Playthrough GOD WATER - Let's Play - Yakuza - 36 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE ROLE MODEL - Let's Play - Yakuza - 37 - Walkthrough Playthrough A DEBT TO PAY - Let's Play - Yakuza - 38 - Walkthrough Playthrough ONE HAPPY FAMILY - Let's Play - Yakuza - 39 - Walkthrough Playthrough NEW BEST GIRL - Let's Play - Yakuza - 40 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE UNDERBELLY - Let's Play - Yakuza - 41 - Walkthrough Playthrough HOT PURSUIT - Let's Play - Yakuza - 42 - Walkthrough Playthrough A REAL YAKUZA - Let's Play - Yakuza - 43 - Walkthrough Playthrough HE'S A KEEPER - Let's Play - Yakuza - 44 - Walkthrough Playthrough SO AMON - Let's Play - Yakuza - 45 - Walkthrough Playthrough UNLEASHED - Let's Play - Yakuza - 46 - Walkthrough Playthrough TWO DRAGONS - Let's Play - Yakuza - 47 - Ending - Walkthrough Playthrough Trivia *Nico says his usual "Previously on" dialog in Japanese, with help from the channel moderator Imamura. Quotes Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Yakuza